


Chewbacca

by Gaia_707



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_707/pseuds/Gaia_707
Summary: Jackson volta para Beacon Hills, fazendo Stiles questionar todo o seu relacionamento com Lydia.{OneShot - Stydia}





	Chewbacca

Era fácil esquecer que Lydia Martin era sua namorada. Quer dizer, ela passou quase 10 anos ignorando-o e agora estavam juntos? Stiles não podia acreditar. Já se faziam meses, e ainda assim ele não acreditava. Todo dia ao acordar, tinha que olhar para o visor do seu celular e ver uma foto deles juntos para se convencer, não se importava o quão patético aquilo era.   
  
Talvez fosse um sonho ainda, talvez fosse só mais uma alucinação cruel que o  _Nogitsune_  estivesse implantando em sua mente e na realidade ele ainda não tinha acordado, talvez ele ainda estivesse preso em sua próprio corpo, incapaz de reagir.  
  
Então, uma mensagem apareceu em seu visor, fazendo-o desviar-se de seus pensamentos masoquistas. “Jackson voltou”, as letras diziam, mas custava-lhe acreditar. Scott não mentiria sobre isso, mentiria? Com aquela frase, ele soube que não estava sonhando, nem o  _Nogitsune_  era capaz de pensar em algo tão cruel. Contou os dedos das mãos com cuidado e respirou fundo. Era verdade. Jackson Whittemore tinha voltado para Beacon Hills.   
  
Ótimo, agora tinha que competir com um ex-lagarto gigante que tinha virado um lobisomem. Como ele, apenas um magrela humano, iria competir com  _isso_? Quer dizer, Stiles sabia que Lydia tinha amado Jackson mais do que ninguém, ele não era estúpido de pensar que ela tinha o esquecido tão facilmente.  
  
E Stiles nunca foi muito confiante para começo de conversa.  
  
Então, o pânico o alcançou e sua hiperatividade tomou forma, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia perder a única garota por quem foi apaixonado a vida toda, aquilo não era justo. Não ia acontecer. “Você quer dizer lagarto gigante Jackson ou algum outro Jackson-gente-boa que você conhece?”  
  
“Quero dizer lagarto gigante Jackson, que acabou de chegar e já quer ser capitão do time de novo.” , Scott respondeu e Stiles suspirou, se trocando o mais rápido que pôde, sem notar de fato as roupas que estava colocando no corpo. Se estivesse vestido como algum personagem de Star Wars, não perceberia. Ele simplesmente pegou a sua mochila e correu para o seu jipe.   
  
“Tem mais alguma coisa que ele quer? Vamos dizer, alguma coisa tipo alguém? Tipo alguém que por acaso tenha sido a ex-namorada dele?”, perguntou aflito, descontando sua ansiedade na tela  _touch_  do seu celular.   
  
“Não sei.”, recebeu de volta, não ajudando em nada na sua crise. Será que Scott não percebia a situação em que se encontrava? Estava prestes a perder Lydia, ele sabia. Simplesmente sabia.   
  
Chegou na escola agradecendo a si mesmo por não ter morrido, considerando a velocidade na qual estava dirigindo. Ele correu para os corredores, com o olhar aflito, procurando por três cabeças familiares e ignorando todas as outras. Scott. Lydia. Jackson.   
  
Então a viu, linda como sempre. Vestida como se saísse de uma revista de moda e andando como se desfilasse em uma passarela. Lydia vinha em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto, como se não soubesse que o amor da vida dela estava de volta na cidade. Na mesma escola que ela. Stiles respirou fundo e retribuiu com um sorriso nervoso.  
  
– Oi. – ela disse, encostando de leve seus lábios rosados nos dele. – Você parece tenso. Teve pesadelos de novo?   
  
– Estou vivendo em um... – ele murmurou baixinho antes de completar: – Não. Não tive. Por que eu pareço tenso?   
  
– Pra começar você está usando pares diferentes de tênis. – Lydia explicou, apontando para os pés de Stiles, que acompanhou o movimento e revirou os olhos com a própria idiotice. Pensou em algum motivo para explicar o ocorrido, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhum, então simplesmente disse:  
  
– Eu não estou tenso. E você? Tudo bem com você? Você soube de alguma novidade? Sobre, sei lá, alguém novo na escola. Não necessariamente novo... Alguém que tenha... É...   
  
– Então você soube de Jackson. – ela o cortou imediatamente, ficando séria de repente. Nesse ponto, os dois já estavam longe da multidão do corredor, perto de uma sala de aula vazia.   
  
Pronto, era agora. Era agora que Lydia Martin ia deixar de ser sua namorada. Que ela iria falar que só ficara com ele (e com todos os outros antes dele) para esquecer-se do seu velho e único amor. Stiles respirou fundo mais uma vez e começou a resmungar rápido, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso:  
  
– Ok, antes de você começar, eu só queria dizer que eu não pretendo devolver aquela sua tiara, porque ela serviu perfeitamente na cabeça do Chewbacca de pelúcia que eu tenho e...   
  
– Do que raios você está falando? – ela o interrompeu, sem entender. – Chew... O que?  
  
– Bacca. Chewbacca. Star Wars, Lydia. Meu deus, quantas vezes vou ter que fazer você assistir os filmes? – ele explicou, gesticulando com as mãos. – Esquece. – completou ao ver a expressão na face dela.  
  
– Eu sabia que você ia surtar! – Lydia exclamou, agora encostando-se na parede e revirando os olhos.  
  
– Claro que sim! O que você esperava que eu fizesse? – Stiles respondeu em um tom estridente. Estava completamente surtado e ela teve que esconder o fato de achar aquilo completamente adorável.   
  
– Eu não amo mais o Jackson, Stiles. – ela disse claramente, fitando os olhos cor de mel que a encarava de volta. – Ele é um idiota.   
  
– Bom, considerando que eu estou usando tênis diferentes, eu também posso ser...  
  
– Não me faça dizer! – ela exclamou, cortando-o novamente.   
  
Ele piscou algumas vezes.  
  
– Dizer o que? Que eu sou um idiota? Porque eu...   
  
– Que eu não amo mais ele porque amo você, seu idiota! – ela exclamou, desviando o olhar imediatamente.   
  
Stiles não conseguiu conter um sorriso que brotou em seus lábios. Ele suspirou, aliviado. Estava tão aliviado por ouvir aquelas palavras finalmente saindo da boca de Lydia Martin, somente a sua paixonite de vida inteira. Ele continuou fitando seus olhos verdes, notando o leve tom vermelho tomando posse de sua pele perfeita.   
  
Ele sabia o quão difícil era pra ela admitir aquilo. Sabia que Lydia tinha se protegido contra o amor um bom tempo atrás, jurando nunca mais se entregar ou se machucar por causa dele. Sabia muito bem disso, foi ele quem teve que ultrapassar todos esses obstáculos para finalmente ficarem juntos.   
  
– Por que não disse logo? Eu também me amo. – ele disse, sorrindo e ela finalmente voltou a fitá-lo. Ele sabia que apenas uma provocação a traria de volta daquela barreira que ela tinha erguido.   
  
– Stiles! – ela protestou e ele segurou suas mãos.  
  
– Eu também te amo, Lydia Martin. Mas tenho a impressão que o mundo inteiro já sabe disso. – ele falou em um tom divertido e ela sorriu, fazendo-o fazer o mesmo, afinal, sua felicidade era a sua.   
  
Ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e beijou seus lábios de forma apaixonada, sincera, pura. Stiles soube com certeza que aquilo não era um sonho. Nenhum sonho podia ser  _tão bom._ Jackson não era uma ameaça. Nada era.  
  
E andando pelos corredores de mãos dadas, o único pensamento que passava em suas mentes era que eles eram invencíveis.

**Author's Note:**

> Minha atual obsessão por Teen Wolf e Stydia me fez escrever essa shot às 4 da manhã. ENFIM, a shot se passa depois de alguns meses dos eventos da temporada 3B. Espero que gostem ♥


End file.
